


Continuation

by yellow_and_purple



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_and_purple/pseuds/yellow_and_purple
Summary: Short AU where Goku, Vegeta and Bulma don't return from Future Trunks's timeline.





	Continuation

"HOPE!!" Trunks looked at the ink on his wrist, a copy of what another him had etched onto the side of that time machine. He wished that the other him had never returned, had never taken them away from him.

When they left, Trunks followed them until they could no longer be seen. Of course, there was no way to reach them after that. Still Trunks believed that they would return. Smiling. Smirking. Having defeatd the evil. His knuckles grew white, his nails digging their graves in his palms. They should be here, with him.

Six years. In those six years he has tried so many times, over and over again, to replicate that strength, that machine. To understand his father's herosim, his mother's knowledge. To no avail.

In that big building, all by himself, he tries. He tries to rebuild the life that he wave goodbye so eagerly to, assured that it would return in no time at all.

Trunks watched as the ink hastily written on his wrist smudged and disappeared, each droplet taking away from the future that he was promised to have. He continues training, crying, shouting, unable to do anything more than to wait for them to return, forcing himself not to think about the possibility of them not returning.

Still, Trunks waits, using all his power to maintain the only thing that will keep him from ending his efforts: hope.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. Feedback welcome!


End file.
